TOW The Mixed Tape pt 2
by Davidtatts
Summary: If you read the last one you'll know


Central Perk: Monica, Chandler, Joey and Phoebe are there. It is late afternoon

M: So then we came in and the where going to kiss! (Joey and Phoebe gasp)

P: Oh my god!

M (in her own loud way): I know!

J: So, so then what happened?

C: Well they just told us that they had fixed the sink and left.

P: Wait, wait, wait, you let them leave!

M: Well we were just so shocked...

P:(sarcastically) Oh, sure that makes it okay

M: Well here comes Rachel we'll talk to her now

( Rachel comes in and sits down)

Ra: Hey guys, Joey can I have a Coffee please, ugh I just had the worst day! First my boss loads me down with paper work, and I have to do a presentation next week.

( She picks up a copy of Elle and starts reading it. Everyone stares at her)

M: Rachel!

Ra: Uh? Oh I'm sorry did you want to say something?

C: Don't you have anything else to say to us?

Ra: Ummmmmmmm...Hi?

Opening Credits

Central Perk continued from before

M: Why were you kissing Ross?

Ra: When?

M: Last night!

Ra: Monica I don't know what you're talking about. Um I'll see you later. (Quickly leaves)

M&C's Rachel is pacing around the living room Monica and Phoebe come in

M: Rachel why did you run out?

Ra: Well um...I, I had to work on my presentation.

M: Then why did you come here?

Ra: Ohhh um I sometimes forget I don't live here. ( Monica and Phoebe give her a look like yeah right)

Ra: Well scene I don't live here I had better be going (starts to leave but Phoebe grabs her shirt)

P: Oh no you don't missy, you are going to sit down and we are going to talk about this! ( they all sit down on the couch)

Ra: Well ya know it just happened, or almost happened.

M: What, what were you doing before then?

Ra: Well we were eating and talking about our break up.

M: So, if Chandler and I hadn't come home right then he would have kissed you would you have kissed him back?

Ra: Uhhh well, probably

P: So, so ,so what are you going to do?

Ra: Nothing

M: What your no going to talk to him about this?

Ra: No

P: Rachel that's...

Cut to Central Perk Joey and Chandler are talking to Ross

C: Insane! You can't just not talk to her!

Ro: Why, I'm just so confused I don't think I'm ready to talk to her about this.

J: Ross man if you don't talk to Rach you'll always be confused and not know why you guys almost kissed

Ro: But I do know why we just got caught up in the moment.

C: Ross that's how Monica and I got together in London and look at us now.

Back to M&C's

Ra: Look can you just let me handle this, I just need to think. ( gets up and leaves)

Commercial

M&C's next morning Monica and Chandler are eating breakfast

M: So Chandler did I tell you I'm going to teach a cooking class?

C: No

M: Yeah they were looking for two chief's to teach a one day class at The Culinary Scholl of Art's ( I made that up) and they chose me and this guy named Robert.

C: Oh that's great

M:(puts her plate in the sink) Yeah, he should be by to pick me up any minute now. ( there is a nock at the door as if on que, Monica gets it and standing there is Robert (Rob) and he's played by Brad Pitt!)

M: Hey Robert!

Rob: Hey Monica

C: Hey everybody! ( he he Dr. Nick from The Simpsons)

M: Oh um this is Chandler

Rob: Hi ( shakes Chandler's hand) So ready to go?

M: Yeah, ( kisses Chandler) bye sweetie. (Monica and Robert leave)

C: (to himself) I have nothing to worry about, their just teaching a class.

Short time lapse Chandler in sitting at the table and Phoebe has to phone

P: Hello Doug, yes this is Monica... what? Oh everyone says I sound different on the phone, umm I just wanted to tell you that Chandler is sick and um he wont be coming to work today... yeah he's like barfing all over the place... (Chandler grunts to tell her to shut up) Oh well okay so bye I'll talk you later. (hangs up)

C: Thanx Pheebs, ( kisses Phoebe on the cheek and runs out)

Later that day Culinary School, the students are leaving the room Monica and Robert's class was in

M: So that went great uh?

Rob: Yeah listen um I was wondering (as he's talking Chandler comes through the hall but ducts behind a pillar once he sees them) I'm trying to get a job here and Allesandro's is a well known restaurant and your head chef and umm well recommendations are not required but they help out...

M: I'd love to

Rob: Really?

M: Yeah I mean you were great in there, and the food you made was delicious, you can definitely put me down as a reference.

Rob: Wow thanx ( hugs her, a security guard that is behind Monica and Robert sees Chandler)

Security Guard: Hey you! (points at Chandler, Chandler runs in to another hall, and the security guard chases him)

M: I wonder what that was about? Will you excuse me.

Rob: Yeah sure ( Monica goes into the bathroom. A woman with black hair comes up to Robert)

Woman: Hey honey

Rob: Oh hi listen I just got another recommendation

Woman: That's great!

Rob: Yeah ( they start to kiss. At that point Chandler comes back and sees them kissing)

C: Hey,Hey,Hey! (pulls Robert off the woman by his coat, Monica comes out of the bathroom)

M: Chandler what the hell are you doing!

(Chandler looks at the woman and sees it's not Monica. He lets go of Robert)

C: Umm you had a bug on your coat, (brushes Robert off) It's gone now.

( Monica looks mad. De ja vu huh ya know TOW All The Jealousy)

Commercial break

Scene: Central Perk, Joey is working, Phoebe runs in all exited

P: Hey Joey guess what, I got a job at a club!

J: Really?

P: Yeah I'm their guest singer for tonight, and I pulled some strings with the bouncer and got all you guys in for free!

J: Oh wow that's great I can probably meet some totally hot babes there.

P: Yeah... Oh my god Joey I just got a gig

P/J: Yay!

Scene M&C's Monica and Chandler come in Monica is still mad

C: I'm sorry!

M: That's what you said yesterday!

C: Wuu ummm...I'm sorry!

M: Chandler how could you even think that I would cheat on you we have been going out for almost two years, and I just meet Robert!

C: Yeah but that, that guy was so much hotter that me!

M: So that doesn't mean I'm gonna sleep with every hot guy I see, if I did that I would never have an adult relationship!

C: Y, yeah well... I'm sorry!

(Monica throws her hand up in the air and stomps into the bed room)

Ross's place Chandler, Ross, and Joey enter

Ro: No I haven't talked to Rachel yet I, I just can't seem to figure this out.

C: Yeah well I'm not exactly the relationship king right now Monica's still mad at me.

Ro: (laughing) I can't believe you did that.

C: At least I didn't send her a singing bug!

Cut to M&C's Rachel is there comforting Monica

Ra: Oh honey I'm sure every thing will be fine.

M: You think?

Ra: Yeah, you want some ice cream?

M: Were out.

Ra: Oh well maybe Joey has some

M: No I already checked, Ross might though.

Ra: (look uncomfortable) Umm okay

M: I'll get it if you want

Ra: No, no, no I'll get it it's fine ( Rachel leaves)

Cut to Ross's the guys are still talking

Ro: I just don't know what to do! (Rachel opens the door but notices they are inside and quickly shuts it to eves drop)

C: Okay Ross look at it this way if we hadn't come back what would have happened?

Ro: (sighs) Well I guess it could have been...

flashback to last night in M&C's apartment

This time R&R do kiss, it gets very passionate and they slowly sink to the floor ( you guess what happens next )

back to present

J: Yeah, could have happened

Ro: Or...

flashback

Rachel and Ross kiss they get start to get passionate but break.

Ra: We shouldn't do this

Ro: Uhhh no, no we shouldn't

Ra: Well I'm gonna go (does so)

present

J/C: Uh uh

Ro: Or...

flashback

Ross and Rachel kiss but break

Ra: We shouldn't do this

Ro: No, no we shouldn't

Ra: Uhh well I'm gonna go ( starts to but stops they look at each other like in TOW The Chick and the Duck, then go to each other and kiss again )

present

C: Yeah, what else?

Ro: Or it could have been...

flashback

Ross kisses Rachel but Rachel immediately breaks

Ra: (yelling) Ross what the hell are you doing you dofus! ( slaps him then storms out )

present

J: Now that definitely could have happened!

C: He's right

Ro: I hate to say it but that is probably what would have happened, I don't think Rachel likes me anymore even as a friend

C: Okay, okay, okay Ross come on you could not **be** more wrong!

Ro: No I mean Rachel still seem's to be mad about what happened she constantly reminds me of it. She has good reason to be mad though I totally screwed up then refused to take responsibility for it. I never deserved her.

cut to outside the door Rachel heard everything she looks sad. She look at the door thinks about going in but decides against it and walks away

M&C's Rachel has just told Monica what she heard

M: Oh my god

Ra: I know, I know, gosh now I'm even more confused than ever!

( enter Phoebe, all dressed up ready to go to the club)

P: Hi I...why aren't you guys dressed yet!

Ra: For what?

P: Joey didn't tell you? I got a job singing at a club, and I got all you guys in so you could hear me play.

M/Ra:(gasp) Pheebs that's great

P: Yeah but we have to be there in like an hour so go, go get ready!

( Monica runs to her room and Rachel runs out to go home (( She lives with Phoebe now))

P: Oh my god I gotta go tell the guys ( runs out )

The Club let's just call it umm The Yid, it is packed, the gang is there all are dressed up

P:( very nervous) Oh my god look at all these people, what if they hate me? (gasps) What if they throw stuff at me?

M: Okay calm down sweetie you'll be fine.

P: Alright umm I'm gonna go back stage and rehearse.

All: Okay/see you later/good luck ect.

Commercial

Later at The Yid, Joey is off hitting on some girl Ross, Rachel, Chandler, and Monica are sitting at a table, it is VERY awkward

C: (hesitates) Uhh Mon, (Monica looks at him she is not mad) Listen I really am sorry for what I did I was totally out of line, and I was stupid, and uhhh stupid, and I...(is cut off by her kissing him)

M: It's okay (they kiss again. Ross and Rachel look uncomfortable, just then the DJ comes over the intercom)

DJ: Okay everyone, I'd like to welcome our very special guest singer Miss. Phoebe Buffay!

(The gang runs to the dance floor to the very front of the stage. The spot light goes to Phoebe on stage. Phoebe start's singing Smelly cat but she is backed up by other singers and a band. It sound sort of like the music video in TOW Eddie Movies In, but much better. She sound totally awesome and the people in the club love her. At the end of the song the whole club claps and the gang yells things like way to go, you were great, go Pheebs ect. Phoebe looks happy)

Teaser

Later Phoebe is playing her guitar while a woman plays the piano and sings the woman is Vonda Shepard! ( He he anyone watch Ally McBeal?) Vonda is singing her song Baby Don't you Break my Heart, for those of you who haven't heard it, it is slow, and I think romantic, but I'm too lazy to write all the lyrics. C&M are dancing, Joey is dancing with some girl. Ross and Rachel are sitting at the table

Ra: Ugh this is just great I'm the only one not dancing. (Ross takes her hand and pulls her up)

Ro: Come on (takes her to the dance floor)

Ra: Ross I don't think...

Ro: Come on Rach don't be so proud you said you wanted to dance. (they start slow dancing, duh it's a slow song!)

Ra: (after a while) Ross I just wanted you to know that your wrong I always cared about you, and I'm not still mad.

Ro: Wuh...(remembers) oh... I'm sorry.

Ra: (laughs a little) For what?

Ro: That I hurt you, and that I was to selfish to admit I was wrong, and to let you go, and most of all I'm sorry I didn't do this last night...(He kisses her, she doesn't make any effort to stop it. They kiss again and again but finally stop they just hold each other and continue dancing)

The End

More soon...


End file.
